I Want To Hold Your Hand
by Krysta1
Summary: Another Rei/Usagi Romance. In this one...Nah! I won't spoil it! Genre: romance/angst/action/adventure/drama. Pairings: Usagi/Rei, Ami/Makoto, Minako/Setsuna(By Request Of Course), Michiru/Haruka. **Chapters 1-3 Up**
1. Prologue

***********************I*Want*To*Hold*Your*Hand************************  
  
Title: I Want To Hold Your Hand  
  
Author: *Krysta*  
  
E-Mail: guardian_celesta@sailormoon.com  
  
Webpage: Isn't finished  
  
Length: hmm..Longer than my first? ::shrugs shoulders::  
  
Rating: R for Language & Violence & It's Shoujo-Ai   
  
Genre: angst/romance/action/adventure/drama (Phew! ^.^)  
  
Pairings: Rei/Usagi, Makoto/Ami, Minako/Setsuna(by request), and Michiru/Haruka.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sm. I never have, and never will! :P  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hi everyone! This is my second fanfic, 'I Want To Hold Your Hand'. Anyway, I guess we should get started. This one is quite a bit longer than my first, so I don't know when I'll finish it! And, There will be some Mamo-Baka bashing in this one! ::laughs evily:: Well, Here goes ^_~!!  
  
***************************Part*1:Prologue*****************************  
  
It was a lonely day at Hikawa Shrine. Rei was doing her homework, well, sort of. Even though there were allot of things she was smarter than even Ami on, Math wasn't one of those things. She normally should've been able to do it, anyway, but, She wasn't thinking about math.   
  
"Usagi.." Came the words from Rei's cherry lips. She couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. She goes to answer it. The miko opens the door, to reveal Usagi, "Oh! Odango-Atama, It's you!" Rei says, with a smile.   
  
"Rei? Can you come with me?" Usagi asks. "What for?" Questions Rei. "It's a surprise!" Replies the golden-haired princess. "Alright.." Rei says, and slips her shoes on.   
  
****  
  
They start walking, and Usagi takes Rei's hand. Usagi's warm touch made Rei feel better. Usagi leads Rei to a house. "So?" Rei asks, "Why did you bring me to Michiru and Haruka's house?" The other girl just smiles, brightly, and opens the door.   
  
Suddenly, the lights come on, and everyone jumps out, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, REI!!" They all say in unison.  
  
"Guys..Why did you-?" Rei asks. "Because we love you! And, Everyone should celebrate their birthday!" Makoto says. "But, I-" Rei says, and looks down. "Rei what's wrong?" Asks Minako. "I..uh.." Rei starts, but is interrupted by, Mamoru walking in the door. Usagi runs to him, and wraps her arms around him. "I have to go." Rei says, and turns, and leaves.   
  
"Wait!" Usagi says. "Let her go Usa-ko, It's alright." Mamoru says. "No!" Usagi says, and runs out the door behind Rei. She runs down the sidewalk in search of her bestfriend.   
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, Rei walks inside Hikawa Shrine. She sighs, and thinks 'Usagi.. I can't stand to...' Rei thinks 'To love you so much, without you knowing..' "Rei! I know you're in there!" She hears Usagi say, as she beats on the door. Rei ignores her for a few moments, then let's her inside.  
  
"What is it?" Rei asks. "Why did you run off like that?" Usagi replies with a question. "I can't tell you, Usagi! Just leave!" Rei snaps. "But, Rei! I need to know! Please tell me!" Usagi says. "It...hurts, Usagi." Replies Rei, as tears fill her eyes.   
  
"What hurts?" Usagi wonders aloud. "When I...See you with 'him'.." Rei replies. "But...Why?" Asks the golden-haired princess. "Because...I'm in love with you.." Rei says, twinkling tears coming from her eyes. "Y-You are 'in love' with 'me'?" Usagi asks, surprised. "Y-Yes.." Rei replies, truthfully.  
  
"I-I love you, too..But..Not 'that' way.. I-I'm sorry! I love Mamoru!" Usagi says, tears forming in her own eyes. Rei's heart seemed to break at that moment. Although, She knew Usagi's reaction in advance, She had took a gamble..and lost. Usagi ran out the door, and Rei called after her, but it was no use. Usagi was gone. How could she have said that to her best friend? She knew her feelings would be unreturned. Rei was heart-broken, and miserable. But, No matter what, She would strengthen, and carry on. It was her 'duty' after-all..   
  
*****************************To*Be*Continued***************************  
  
Well? What you think? Review and tell me! By the way, If you are a fan of Mamo-Baka, DO NOT read my fics. Because, He dies or is evil or doesn't exist period in almost all of my stories. Well, Until Next Time, Ja ^_~!!  
  
*Krysta*  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	2. Feelings

***********************I*Want*To*Hold*Your*Hand************************  
  
Title: I Want To Hold Your Hand  
  
Author: *Krysta*  
  
E-Mail: guardian_celesta@sailormoon.com  
  
Webpage: Isn't finished  
  
Length: hmm..Longer than my first? ::shrugs shoulders::  
  
Rating: R for Language & Violence & It's Shoujo-Ai   
  
Genre: angst/romance/action/adventure/drama (Phew! ^.^)  
  
Pairings: Rei/Usagi, Makoto/Ami, Minako/Setsuna(by request), and Michiru/Haruka.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sm. I never have, and never will! :P  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
I'm back again, with Chappy two! Hope you like it! ^_~ By the way, This one takes place two days after Chappy one!  
  
***************************Part*2:Feelings*****************************  
  
Rei had a reason to feel alone..She 'was' alone.. How could she have said that to Usagi? She knew the answer..Then why? Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. She is praying that it is Usagi.  
  
She goes, and slides it open to reveal Minako with a smile on her face, much to Rei's disapointment. "Oh..It's you, Minako. Can I help you with something?" Rei asks, grimly. "No! I'm here to help you!" Minako says, inviting herself inside. Rei just slides the door shut, and goes into the tearoom with Minako.   
  
"Rei? Are you in love with someone?" Minako asks. "Why do you ask?" Rei questions. "Because, I know someone who loves you.." Minako replies. Rei was hoping she would say Usagi, but she knew that wasn't the answer. "Who?" Rei asks her. Minako goes over to Rei, and puts her hand on hers, "'I' love you, Rei." Minako says, smiling at her, lovingly. "Mina..I.." Rei says. "I know.. You love Usagi! But, It was worth a shot!" Minako replies.   
  
"Minako..You are my friend..I just..Usagi is the only one I love. You are pretty, nice, and I'm sure you can find someone. You don't need someone like me..Someone who was...rejected.." Rei says, looking down. "What happened with Usagi?" Minako asks. "I told her..And she said she loved 'him'. I knew she did.." Rei says, sadly. "Usagi just doesn't know what to think right now. Trust me. It will all work out, Just wait and see!" Minako assures her friend. "Thanks Mina." Rei says, putting on a weak smile. A few moments later, Minako leaves, and Rei sits there thinking about Usagi.  
  
****  
  
That night, Usagi lay in bed, wide awake. She wasn't 'able' to sleep. She was thinking about what her 'best friend' had said to her. It didn't mean they couldn't be friends.. "Usagi?" Comes a voice. It was Luna, standing on the bed beside her. "Yes, Luna?" Usagi asks, Still staring up at the ceiling. "What's wrong? You've been acting strange, since you ran off to catch Rei the other day. What did she say to you?" The little black cat asks her.   
  
"She..." Usagi starts, but can't finish. "What?" Luna questions. Usagi rolls over on her side, her back facing Luna. "Sh-She told me she loves me..." Usagi finally manages to say. "All of the senshi love you." Luna says. "No..You don't understand..She said she was 'in' love with me..." Usagi says. "What?!" Luna asks surprised. "Calm down, Luna. I am engaged to Mamoru. I love him..." Usagi says. "You know, Usagi.. 'Love' is something different from 'in' love. You shouldn't be forced to be with someone you aren't 'in' love with. Although, I can't reccommend anything." Luna says, sitting.   
  
Usagi roles over, and looks at Luna. "Luna.." She says. "Yes?" Luna asks. "Thanks." Usagi says. Luna smiles at her, and jumps down from the bed. 'Rei...I think I *do* love you, too...I just can't choose between you and Mamoru..Please try to understand..' Usagi thinks to herself, and soon, she drifts off to sleep.   
  
****  
  
Rei was laying in her bed, and thinks 'Usagi..I'm sorry..' She feels a tear make it's way down her cheek. Her eyes flutter shut, and then she hears something tapping on the window. "Luna?" She wonders aloud. She, then, gets up and opens the window letting Luna inside.   
  
A few moments later, They are sitting on the bed, side-by-side. "So.. What is it Luna?" Rei asks the cat. "Rei..Usagi told me about what happened the other day." Luna says. "So you know, then? I'm sorry about what I said to her. But, She told me she was in love with 'him' anyway.. So, You don't have to worry." Rei tells Luna. "I'm sorry..But..That's not why I came to talk to you.. I wanted to ask if you *truly* love her? Or is she just to give you comfort?" Luna questions. "I love her Luna..I'm 'in' love with her..Sure it would give me comfort, too, but, If she isn't happy..Then, What makes you think it would make 'me' happy? Besides, If it was only comfort I needed, I could get Minako." Rei says. The last part with a smirk.   
  
"I see." Luna says, "Well, I have to go, before the Tsukino's lock me out!" She jumps to the window sill, then jumps down, and leaves. 'Usagi...' Rei continues thinking, as she lays back down, and pulls the cover over herself.  
  
****  
  
The next day, Rei awakes, and sits up. She yawns, and gets all the way. She proceeds in doing what she usually does. She takes a shower, brushes her hair, gets dressed, brushes her teeth, and goes into the kitchen to find some breakfast. She opens the cupboard, and looks inside, but sees nothing she wants. She didn't have much of an appetite anyway, so she decided to just go for a walk in Tokyo, to get her mind off of Usagi.  
  
****************************To*Be*Continued****************************  
  
Well? What do you think so far? I personally feel sorry for Rei, but, it 'is' angst/romance, right? They 'will' get together..^_~! I just haven't decided if I should make Rei suffer a while, first, or ease her 'pain'.. Oh, well. It will be 'at least' another chapter.. So, Bye Bye for now! I hope you enjoyed my story so far, Ja!   
  
*Krysta*  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	3. The Concert

***********************I*Want*To*Hold*Your*Hand************************  
  
Title: I Want To Hold Your Hand  
  
Author: *Krysta*  
  
E-Mail: guardian_celesta@sailormoon.com  
  
Webpage: Isn't finished  
  
Length: hmm..Longer than my first? ::shrugs shoulders::  
  
Rating: R for Language & Violence & It's Shoujo-Ai   
  
Genre: angst/romance/action/adventure/drama (Phew! ^.^)  
  
Pairings: Rei/Usagi, Makoto/Ami, Minako/Setsuna(by request), and Michiru/Haruka.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sm. I never have, and never will! :P  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hi, everyone! It's time for Chappy three! Enjoy ^_~!!  
  
****************************Part*3:The*Concert*************************  
  
Rei made her way down the sidewalk, looking up at the light blue sky above her. She seen a cloud that looked like a head of a girl, and she had two odangoes on her head, wrapped neatly, and a smile on her face. Rei snaps back to earth. 'Why can't I get my mind off Usagi?' She thinks to herself.   
  
She continues walking, and suddenly remembers, 'Oh yeah! I've got a concert tonight!' She thinks, and hurries back to the stadium, to set up the equipment.  
  
****  
  
The other girls are at Makoto's, talking.."Why has Rei been acting so strange lately?" Minako asks. "I don't know..It's like she is on a different planet.." Makoto says. Usagi is silent, like she had been since they'd been there. "So, Usagi? What's wrong with you?" Haruka asks her. Usagi's eyes open, and she says, "Who, me? Nothing..." "Usagi.. What's going on?" Ami questions. "I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" Usagi says.  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe we can help.." Minako says. Usagi stands and says, "I'm fine!" She runs downstairs, and out of Makoto's house.   
  
****  
  
Meanwhile, they have just finished setting up the equipment, and Rei thinks 'Why do I have to sing, when I feel so miserable? Oh well, Maybe it will get my mind off of 'her'..' She smiles a little, and begins rehearsal.  
  
****  
  
Usagi runs to her house, and runs upstairs to her bed-room. She dives for her bed, and begins sobbing. "R-Rei..I..don't understand.." She says through her tears and sniffles, "Why do I love you, like I do? I don't understand why I have these feelings for you!"   
  
She then glances over at her desk, and sees an envelope. One that Rei had given her last week. She had tossed on her desk, and hadn't looked inside. She picks it up and opens it. Inside, She finds a ticket and a note. It read.. "Usagi, This is a ticket to my concert next week. I hope you can make it! It wouldn't be the same without you! Luv, Rei"..   
  
"Hello, Usagi." Luna says, jumping up on her bed, beside her. "This is an invitation to Rei's concert..It's tonight.." Usagi says, showing Luna the note. "Well, Aren't you going?" Luna asks her. "I don't know.." Usagi replies.   
  
"Just because of what Rei said to you, doesn't mean you can't be friends. She is your best friend. So, why don't you go?" Luna says. "If you think I should.." The golden-haired girl says to the little black cat. "Yes. It will be good for you!" Luna says. Usagi dresses, and heads out.   
  
****  
  
It was night, and Usagi was at the door of the stadium. "I'm here.." She says, and turns the knob. She shows her ticket, and finds that the other girls have reserved a seat in the front row, for her.  
  
She takes the seat, and sits down. "You haven't missed anything. Rei will be on in a minute." Mina whispers. "Thanks." Usagi thanks Minako, and stares at the stage. Rei walks out, in her short red dress, and a red bow in her hair. 'She looks so beautiful..' Usagi thinks 'Wait! I shouldn't be thinking that way about my best friend!' Rei notices Usagi in the front row. Rei introduces herself, and music starts playing. She sings along with the music..Her attention directly to Usagi..  
  
If you would just give me a chance  
To prove just how much  
I love you..  
I will always be there,  
To take your hand and hold it tight..  
  
  
*Chorus:*I want to hold your hand,  
And tell you everything's alright  
I want to hold your hand,  
And help you face the night  
I want to make you happy  
I want to make you whole  
Just,  
Let Me Hold Your Hand*  
  
Why do I feel this way?  
At night, I see you,  
Smiling at me..  
But is it real?  
  
If you would just give me a chance  
To prove just how much  
I love you..  
I will always be there,  
To take your hand and hold it tight..  
  
  
Chorus:*I want to hold your hand,  
And tell you everything's alright  
I want to hold your hand,  
And help you face the night  
I want to make you happy  
I want to make you whole  
Just,  
Let Me Hold Your Hand*  
  
Ever since I met you,  
I've felt this strong conection to you..  
I was in love..  
You were so perfect,  
And, I wanted to be there by you side...  
  
If you would just give me a chance  
To prove just how much  
I love you..  
I will always be there,  
To take your hand and hold it tight..  
  
Chorus:*I want to hold your hand,  
And tell you everything's alright  
I want to hold your hand,  
And help you face the night  
I want to make you happy  
I want to make you whole  
Just,  
Let Me Hold Your Hand*  
  
If you would just give me a chance  
To prove just how much  
I love you..  
I will always be there,  
To take your hand and hold it tight..  
  
Chorus:*I want to hold your hand,  
And tell you everything's alright  
I want to hold your hand,  
And help you face the night  
I want to make you happy  
I want to make you whole  
Just,  
Let Me Hold Your Hand*  
  
Please..  
Just, Let me hold your hand...*  
  
After the song was over, Rei walked behind stage. "I'll be right back!" Usagi says, standing up. She makes her out of the crowd, and went to find Rei.   
  
She eventually finds her backstage, knees against her chest, arms wrapped around them, crying. Rei only cried when there was something bothering her, and Usagi knew what it was. She went over to the sobbing Miko, and put her arms around her. She rocked Rei back and forth until Rei stopped crying.  
  
"That song...It was about me, wasn't it?" Usagi asks. "I-I'm sorry.. It was.." Rei replies. Usagi only tightens her grip. "It's alright.. Because..I love you, too, Rei." Usagi tells her. "Y-You do?" Rei asks, looking at Usagi. Usagi lets her grip loosen, and says, "Yes. If you'll give 'me' another chance?" Rei smiles, and presses her cherry lips to Usagi's. The kiss only lasted for a couple seconds, and Rei was sure Usagi would pull away, but instead, kissed back with equal passion.   
  
After the kiss breaks, Rei smiles and says, "Does that answer your question?" "I guess it does." Usagi says, and smiles back. "Now..Let's go home." Usagi says. "Alright, Whatever you say, Odango-Atama!" Rei says, and Usagi loved it when Rei called her that. She says, "Alright, Pyro!" And she grabs Rei's hand. That tender, warm touch.. Rei felt better and happier. Rei smiles. She only smiled when Usagi was around, and it looked like she might be smiling a little more from now on..  
  
**************************To*Be*Continued******************************  
  
Well? How'd I do? I hope you liked the song! I wrote it, myself. The title is 'Hold Your Hand'. Review or e-mail me Comments, Suggestions, Questions..Anything is welcome! Well, I gotta go for now.. Ja! ^_~  
  
*Krysta*  
  
*********************************************************************** 


End file.
